1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for reducing the use of cocaine in animals, including humans, by the administration of carbamazepine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treatment for cocaine abuse has been largely ineffective, based on cocaine relapse rates. Depending on the level of habituation or dependence, and prognostic features, i.e. job, marital status, additional psychopathology, etc., upwards of 60-100% of cocaine dependent patients relapse within the first 12 months no matter how high their motivation. For most, this relapse rate is due to an overwhelming "craving" for the drug (Dackis et al, Arch.Gen.Psychiatry, 44: 298-9, 1987).
There have been a number of studies in which various pharmacologic agents have been used to treat cocaine dependence: Bromocriptine, bromocriptinedesipramine combination, amantadine, imipramine, L.tyrosine and L.tryptophan in combination, and desipramine. Both amantadine and bromocriptine have been used primarily to treat the cocaine withdrawal syndrome but long-term studies using either have not yet been conducted.
The tricyclic antidepressant, desipramine, has been the most extensively studied of pharmacologic agents. Maintenance with desipramine for 3-4 weeks is required before any significant decrease in craving occurs.
Biological hypotheses regarding cocaine craving have focused on the dopaminergic reward pathways. Two of the more recent theories have suggested that craving is at least in part due to a "down" regulation of the dopamine reward system following chronic cocaine abuse. Instead, the inventor postulates that cocaine craving involves an alternate specific neurophysiological mechanism related to kindling.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.56(a) exists.